Healing in a new world
by waterflower63
Summary: Broken and defeated, she closed her eyes wishing she would soon join her best friends. Fate had other plans for her. She has a chance to try and live a normal life again. Will she be able to accept this new life or will she be haunted by the ghosts of her past? (Elfling Hermione)
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-writing this story there will not be many changes just a few spelling mistakes (Plot will stay the same) Will try and make it sound a bit better also.**

**Healing in a new world**

**Chapter one:**

Sweat pored off her face, her heart pounding faster and faster as each second passed; the cries of the dead are calling her home. She turned her slim body around ready to accept defeat; she was ready to join her best friends and loved ones who were killed moments ago. She looked to her murderer, long black hair, blood thirsty eyes, creepy smile; her murderer gave a chill laugh which sent shivers down her spine. The young witch let a single tear fall from her brown eyes knowing soon she would know peace. Bellatrix stood strong her wand pointing at the younger witch with the knowing smile that she was about to have some fun before she went in to kill the younger witch. The green light did not come, instead come the torture. The young witch did not know how much more she could take. Bellatrix was blood thirsty she laughed,

"AWww is itty bitty wittle witch in pain." Bellatix cackled out. The young witch was on the verge of passing out, wishing, praying it would end. Had she not been through enough? Why did they not just let her die? They had left her with nothing and that in itself was a torturing thought. The young witch stays still lying on someone she did not dare to see who she was lying on. Blood filled her mouth as she attempted to gasp for a taste of fresh air. She closed her eyes wishing for another chance wishing she could turn back time and do it all again

* * *

Harry and Ron watched in sadness from above,

"Is there nothing we can do for her?" Ron asked his voice breaking in grief, Harry shook his head.

"This time Ron I do not know how we can possible save her, she will join us soon enough and when she does she will be free just like we are." Harry replied his heart breaking at the sight of his broken and defeated friend.

"Do not look so sad my boy's there is still hope.

" Both boys turned around to face their old professor looking rather doubtful at his comment. However there was something in his eye's that said, do not worry she will be fine.

"Professor what is it that you know?" Harry questioned as he watched Hermione pass out on his earth bound body. His eyes twinkled and he left.

"Don't you hate it when he does that?" Ron asked,

"I think we have to go now Ron it is time for us to cross over."

"Will we not wait for Hermione?"

"She will come, and when she does we will be right here waiting." Both boys smiled looking down at their friend trying to give her the mental support she deserved. A hand massaged Harry's shoulder he looked up and smiled at his mum.

"She is a brave girl." Lilly said trying to comfort the boys.

* * *

Hermione grasped her wand for the last time sending up one last quick plead to the heavens, little did she know Harry, Ron and Lilly were all supporting her from heaven. That cold chilling laugh haunted her until she saw no more.  
Bright lights soared through Hermione as she passed out. A mist of cloud wrapped around her broken body and she was gone, Harry cried out in pain and relief as his friend left the world. All three were expecting her to show up and waited, she never came.

" It is time to move on, your friend is safe and will live the life she deserves." Harry looked at Ron who looked at Lilly who looked confused and un-satisfied with that answer,

"Will we still be able to look over her if we cross over?" Harry asked trying hard to fight the lump in his throat,

"Yes," he turned and left.

* * *

Unknown to Hermione she was silently picked up as if she were nothing but a small child and taken to a safe place. The arms around her were vibrating with anger and wonder, how could anyone leave a child in this condition?

Hermione was trapped, trapped in her nightmare that would not end. The worst of it being in Malfoy manor barely escaping at the cost of her favourite house elf Dobby, she had cried for him in private and thanked the gods he saved her and Harry and Ron. The spark in her eyes had finally been lost for ever. Her once shinning brown eyes were dull and lifeless. The knife wound was still fresh. She watched as her best friend single handily killed Voldemort, she started smiling tears rushing down her blood stained face for one second she thought she could get through this with Harry. That was taken away from her, the after impact hurt the most, the whole area exploded, the impact was too much as she tumbled to the ground covering herself as much as possible. Harry's eyes were dead his shocked face was stoned; Harry had not anticipated an after wave. Darkness that was all that was left darkness, this time there would be no light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

"Where did you find this child?" Lord Elrond asked his adoptive son who was shocked at finding a child so broken so lifeless.

"Just outside the borders, she was all ready passed out." Aragorn chocked out, wondering what horrors a young child would have seen.

"I would say she was no more than eight in human years, go get some rest I will tend to her wounds and stay with her until you return." Aragorn did as he was told and walked away, not paying attention to his surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed by and there was no sign of the girl waking up any time soon. They had discovered a few things about the girl however small she was, she was much older than eight years old, if you are a human with a shorter life span that is to say she was much older however to the elves she looked no more than eight. Aragorn had stayed with the young girl willing her to awake, healing her body hoping she would soon awake up.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Darkness consumed me; deadly cold chilling laughs haunted my steps. I walked on blindly desperately searching a way back to the light. Strange voices filled my senses, I would not trust those voices no matter how welcoming they sounded, oh no I would not be fooled again; and it is my fault Ron had died. It was a death I could have easily avoided, if only we had ignored that voice, the voice filled with warmth on a summer night, the sweetest almost un human voice. It still haunted me,

"Follow me I can get you food and a restful night." The soft voice had said, as tempting as that was we had refused, it was what was said after that made me run out with no second thought.

"Please, my baby they took my little girl please help," The voice sounded desperate, I ran out with Harry and Ron on my tail yelling at me not to go. It was too late the voice belonged to Bellatrix she turned around and held a baby in her arms.

"Itty witty baby, too bad her parents won't see her grow up." She smirked, without thinking I screamed, letting my weakness show. I should have died at that moment I should not have a beating heart. In my quick distraction she used that to send the cruciatus spell my way, at first I felt no pain, but it hit like a thousand knifes slashing at my body. Other Death Eaters came still to this day I do not know how the Order members heard about the ambush but however they did I thank god every day. One of the other death eaters decided to end my pain early. It all happened in slow motion Ron running to my side screaming out my name I looked up and saw I was about to die. I closed my eyes waiting, the deadly green never came I opened my eyes and saw Harry fighting of the Death Eater who could have easily killed me, relief flooded my body, thanks to Harry I was saved I stood up cursing any Death Eater that came close to me looking desperately for Ron. I fought my way to Harry who looked as if the world had ended, in a way I suppose it was ending. He grabbed my arm pulling me away wand spending spells in every direction. Tripping over a body I came face to face with lifeless eyes those were Ron's eyes for the second time that day I screamed out in pain and frustration. I did not remember what happened to the baby, I was falling, falling into the unknown.

A green meadow full of wild flowers and lush green grass, I sighed letting the warmth of the sun soak up my skin. This was the light I had been searching for.

"Are you sure about that Hermione?" Ron stood there tall and proud his red hair flaming in the sunshine. A smile formed on my face,

"Is this heaven?" I asked, embracing Ron

"No, I do not know what place this is because you created this place."

"I saw your body. If this is not heaven then how are you here?" I asked becoming worried,

"You did Hermione; however that was over a month ago you saw that, this is right now Harry come on out here." I ran towards the figure that was Harry and embraced him I turned to Ron crying out loud and grabbing him in another hug.

"Tell me this is real,"

"You have re lived the death of Ron; we thought you would need some support to open your eyes. I know we made a fatal mistake that day by trusting another voice. I know you are scared and alone, but trust that we know you will be safer if you open your eyes. You are somewhere different; you have a chance to live a life without guilt if you accept their help. They will not judge you; you will find that life is not full of darkness. Take a leap of faith; you are the brightest witch of our age."

"Oh Harry, Ron why could I not join you? I wish I was with you."

"And you will be, when it is your time. This place you will wake to, will offer you a chance to laugh, love and feel comfort,"

"This right now is not real? I felt the pain, just before meaning that was real."

"This is real Hermione, we are really here, why should it not be real?" Harry and Ron both embraced me once more smiling at me,

"It is time Hermione; you have our support to move on with your life. We will always support you. And we will always love and care for you."

* * *

**No one's point of view**

The young girl bolted up right in her bed,

"Harry," she gasped looking around frantically. She felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Hello, young one my name is Aragorn, it is good to see you awake."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione POV**

Frowning slightly at the sun that flared in the room I expected to see Harry and Ron by my side but instead there was an older looking man, with dark brown hair, and sharp facial features. My breathing quickened, nothing I saw was recognisable.

"Calm down child, you are safe." The voice said however I felt far from safe I felt alone and scared I felt like the whole world was against me. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I tried the old ways of waking oneself up by pinching myself. I closed my eyes hoping this was one horrible dream. A hand caught my hand before I could pinch myself again. My eyes snapped open; the same man was in front of me,

"This is no dream," I whispered.

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

The man looked on at the girl shocked written in his features as he called out to his father, who ran in frowning at the scared girl and his shocked son.

"This child knows Elvish. She can speak it I am unsure of how well she can though," Aragorn explained to his ada, Lord Elrond.

Taking their small distraction the young witch felt for her spare wand. She had started to keep two wands on her as the war started to develop in her 5th year at school. She did not know what had happened to her first wand but soon she felt the soft tingle of magic vibrate from her fingers, suppressing a small smile of excitement and relief she silently cast a Disillusionment Charm making herself invisible. She quietly hopped of the bed forgetting her injuries as she hissed in pain. But it was nothing she could not handle who ever these people were they had healed her to some extent. The younger looking man, with darker and shorter hair looked to the bed and around the room frantically. This confirmed to the young witch that her magic was still alive in side of her and worked just as well maybe even better.

* * *

**Aragorn's POV**

"You believe she is an elf?" I asked, sensing the fear grow in the girl as she sat on a bed in an unfamiliar place with strangers.

"Aye I do," Lord Elrond answered nodding his head. I frowned trying to decide what the best approach would be.

"Perhaps I should go over and talk to the child before she becomes frightened we can go from there." I looked back over she had gone. I looked around the room hoping she had just gotten up to stretch her legs. I would have heard her leave the room. I checked under the bed maybe she had been scared and took comfort in the smaller areas.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Hermione quietly walked out the door as soon as both the men had left. She wanted to explore the area. And explore she did, as a child she always pictured fairy land to be a lovely safe place full of colours and magic. Well she had the magic and she had Hogwarts but this place was the real fairy land. Tall un-human like people hurried about their day to day business. They were graceful and elegant. Little did she know they were searching for her. She found a small area that over looked a waterfall that sang to her, the grass was soft and welcoming the warm sun relaxed her into a light sleep.

Unknown to Hermione both Harry and Ron were still watching sadly down on her.

"What should we do?" Ron asked Harry, punching a cloud.

"Is it possible to take the spell of her? She is only delaying the trust bond she needs help to over-come her fears."

"Well then... oh bloody hell is that a sp…spider." Screamed Ron as he ran towards Hermione to warn her,

"Ron the spider can't hurt you, your dead."

"I can still be scared," he replied childishly, "Besides it might hurt Hermione."

"Ron, Hermione is not scared of spiders, you know that. Right let us try and get her some help. Lets find that guy that found her first. He was staying with her the whole time."

"Right and when we find him what do we do?"

"Umm I don't know, scream out spider and see if he moves." With that the boys looked for Aragorn in hopes to communicate with him. Being dead had its advantages such as finding Aragorn a lot faster than if they were alive. They found the man running around the gardens looking for Hermione. Harry and Ron tried to guide him by sending him mind messages. After a while he headed of in the direction of Hermione. The boys guessed they had done their work and went back to find a way to take the spell of their friend.

"Well I don't know about you but this is an epic fail." Ron huffed.

"Wait I'm trying to wake her up, helping her to feel safe."

"How?"

"Just concentrate on filling her head with happy memories. Like we did when she was in her dark place."

Hermione opened her eyes smiling it was as if she could here Ron and Harry right now in front of her. Voices of the past echoed through her head,

**_"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other." Harry Ron and Hermione happily walked back to their common room._**

**_"They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer," Harry laughed hugging Hermione goodbye_**

**_"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" Harry nodded in agreement while Hermione hit them both hard on their heads._**

**_"Why is it, that whenever anything happens, it's always you three?" Their professor exclaimed,_**  
**_"Believe me, Professor. I've been asking myself that same question for the past six years." Ron replied._**

**_"Everything's going to be different now isn't it?" Hermione asked, Harry walking over put a hand on her shoulder and said_**

**_"Yes,"_**

Tears rolled down, like a waterfall down Hermione's face. Those voices will forever cause her pain.

Aragron watched in the distance, as the young girl suddenly appeared. Hermione unaware her spell had been broken. He contemplated his next move, as the girl's tears grew to sobbing he made his way slowly to the girl and bent down so he was eye level. Her big brown eye's once filled with joy and laughter were now dull and lifeless. His heart aced for the girl. Hermione noticed a shadow and looked up to see concerned grey eyes looking down on her in a fright she jumped up a made to run. However the man was a lot stronger than her and pulled her back into a hug.

"Shh I am Aragorn. I found you and brought you here to Rivendell a week ago. What is your name?" Aragorn asked in elvish, not knowing if the girl knew the common speech. Hermione tried to get away not wanting to trust this man nor anyone else, trusting people brought pain and suffering two things she could live without for the rest of her life. She reminded silent.

"How about some food, you must be hungry." The thought of food made her want to vomit and she shook her head. The strong man named Aragorn picked her up easily and carried her towards the room which was hers. She struggled all the way wanting to get away. She could get away she was a witch after all. But a small tiny part of her told her to stay and see what happens. That she believed was Ron and Harry talking to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aragorns POV**

I held her as if she would break at any second. She weighed no more than a five year old elfling that would be another conversation to be had. Tightening my grip on her as she struggled knowing full well she was uncomfortable and walking faster having all intentions on finding out what happened to her. Her struggles became less and less until they no longer existed. I paused slightly wondering why she had stopped struggling. I looked at her face. She showed no emotion her curly brown hair swayed around her face. I placed her gently on the bed and alerted Ada not taking my eyes of the child for one second. I sat on a chair next to her bed and watched her wriggle under my glance.

"Now I cannot keep on calling you little one can I?" I asked hoping to get a response. After a few minutes she shook her head I smiled encouragingly for her to continue. She refused to talk.

"What shall I call you? Do you have a name?" she frowned and answered in a small shaky voice,

"Grace," I could tell she was lying but it was a start. I knew I had to gain her trust before she would start telling me the truth.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The man who called himself Aragorn seemed much taller than me. I mean I was not exactly tall myself however I noticed that I was a lot smaller than usual. Why did this man keep calling me little one? I was 18 years old after all and here he was carrying me as if I were a toddler. I frowned as he asked what my name was, wondering if I should tell him my real name or make one up for the time being. Chances are that Death Eaters were still on the loose and will most likely be looking for revenge so the less this man knew the better,

"Grace." I answered shakily, if this man knew me he would have picked up on the lie, however he did not and brushed it of asking another question,

"Grace, where are your parents?" he asked, I felt hot water sting my eyes the warning sign that I was about to cry. I had no idea what happened to my parents I could only hope they were still safe in Australia, I did not have the chance to go and find them after the war. I shrugged my shoulders; looking down at my arms I was surprised and pleased to see my arm no longer held the word MUDBLOOD. In fact my skin was a lot more pale and smoother than before. I looked around for my beaded bag,

"Where's my bag?" I asked and watched as Aragorn got up and walked towards the end of the room and grabbed my bag. I smiled as he passed it too me, his eyes not leaving mine as he watched intently as I searched my bag. I smiled as my hand brushed over a mirror which Harry had brought me for my 13th birthday and pulled it out. I looked into the mirror and gasped my face that was once grown up now looked babyish, my eyes had turned a lighter brown and my hair had a golden tint to it, looking smoother and longer. My face was rounder and my ears had become pointed I dropped the mirror on the bed trying hard to not panic. Aragorn must have noticed, as soon as I felt my heart rate start to speed up he pulled my body forward a little bit and placed himself behind my body and rubbed my back gently.

* * *

**Aragorn's POV**

I saw her eyes become wide as her body trembled slightly, I placed myself behind her holding her and rubbed her back helping her to calm down. I did not know what had caused this reaction. I felt her heart rate come back down. I decided a direct approach would not be wise, I talked to her about Rivendell and a few stories about my life hoping to help her feel comfortable around me.

"I think I must have been about your age when my brothers decided to take me on an adventure through the forest. I was excited to be able to go somewhere new and different so I ran on ahead of my brothers and thought I would play a trick on them. I raced to the biggest tree I could find and started climbing it, sitting on the branch I waited for my brothers to come. They did not come, after a while I started wondering if I had really lost them and it had started to get dark. I was too scared to climb down the tree by myself so I sat and waited for someone to come and get me. I was not expecting what happened next. Legolas who was visiting, had found me he looked up at the tree looking straight in my eyes and said demandingly

"Come down Estel, we have all been searching for you."

"I…I can't, to high up… scared." I answered, Legolas started climbing the tree and once he reached me he pulled me on his back and told me to look down and to remember the feeling of being so high up that I had become scared. Once we were on the ground he still would not put me down I complained but he hushed me as if I were a toddler. We walked towards my Ada's study and I stiffened, scared of what would happen. Legolas opened the door and walked in the room was empty; He placed me in the corner and in a stern voice told me that if I ever pulled a stunt like that again he would throw me over his knee, and then he pulled me into a hug. From that day on I knew that no matter what happened I would always be loved and I would always have support and I now had someone who I could rely on. Legolas and I became very close friends after that. Now, how about some food?"

I asked hoping now she knew a bit about me she would open up a little bit. Legolas walked in holding some broth I smiled at my friend who still amazed at how he managed to know when I needed him.

"Grace this is Legolas," I was glad I had explained to her about how elves grow otherwise I am sure she would have jumped a mile. Legolas smiled at the young elf and looked at him question written in his blue eyes; I took the broth from him and sat next to Grace. I passed her the food and she looked at me I took the spoon and placed it to her lips, when she refused to open her mouth I frowned and wondered if perhaps she might think it was poison so I placed it in my mouth, I took another spoonful and placed it close to her mouth and still she would not take the food offered, I looked to Legolas wondering what I should do. Legolas moved himself on the other side of the bed,

"She does not understand common language, at least I do not think she does", I said in common language. He nodded in understanding,

"Grace, I know we have just met but I promise you the food is pure and it will help you feel better. Would Aragorn have taken a sip if there was anything wrong with the broth?" Grace shook her head, but still refused to eat my concern growing.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" I asked, Grace paused in thought.

"What is the common language?" She asked, I sighed as she avoided the question

"Will you not try and eat for me?" I asked in the common language,

"I will try when you answer my question." She replied in Elvish."

"So you understand both languages but can only speak one, that is odd."

"I can speak both I think. Am I speaking in common language now?" I smiled and nodded, she just looked confused.

"So I was speaking Elvish?" I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this. "How, I've never heard of Elvish before?" I frowned,

"I am not sure, at least you are able to communicate with us. Now will you eat at least half of this broth. It is very light and will not upset your stomach, trust me." Her fearful eye's looked in mine searching for a trap searching for a lie. When she saw nothing but concern and trust she opened her mouth slightly and I placed the spoon in her mouth I watched as she slowly drank the broth. After a few sips she refused to eat and settled down closing her eyes. Legolas and I left the room talking quietly outside.

"What happened to her?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that I do not think she knows she is an Elf, and she is lying about her name. I will keep talking to her to gain her trust. All of this is very peculiar. Who would leave an Elfling alone and starving with injuries?"

"I cannot answer that my friend, it is rare to see an Elfling. And one that is alone."

"Aye it is. I will sit with her tonight. Will you help me with her?" Legolas nodded his head placing a hand on my shoulder and walked into the girl's room. I walked in after and we both sat and waited. I closed my eyes letting myself go into a light sleep.

A deadly scream woke me from my slumber as I looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Legolas was holding onto the girl and I physically relaxed seeing no danger. The struggling girl screamed as tears rolled down her face. I pulled her body up willing her to wake up while Legolas held down her arms to stop her from hurting herself. Her eyes snapped opened looking around she uttered the word "Sick," I placed her forward holding a bowl under her chin, and rubbed her back as she threw up her food, before relaxing back in my arms shakily , I saw Legolas silently walked out the room giving us some privacy.

"What was the dream about little one?" I said soothingly.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

The thought of eating terrified me. I had been tricked before; they would tease me with the food. I watched as Aragorn drank the soup going over his child hood story in my head again. Was there a point to his story, was he trying to tell me that I could rely on him to bring me back down if I got scared? I was unsure or this man and this enchanted place. A tall man entered the room, he had long blonde hair and his eye's were bright blue and shinning, he walked in and told me his name was Legolas, and gave the bowl to Aragorn. I was a little shocked at seeing the man look so young as if he did not age. But surly he should have looked older than Aragorn; I still did not understand Elves. Aragorn placed the spoon to my mouth but I was scared everything was different and there was an odd vibe in the air. I watched as Aragorn had a sip. Legolas started to encourage me after a bit more talking I opened my mouth hoping I would not vomit the food back up. He was right the broth was very light and easy to drink. I ate half and fell back on the pillow closing my eyes and drifting into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

**_I watched from my holding cell as the rat that had belonged to Ron who was now a man and fighting for the dark side walks towards me with a plate of food and pressed it under the small gap. My hungry eyes looked at the food I extended my arm to grab the fresh looking apple as my hand touched it, it vanished a group of Death Eaters stood watching me laughing at me. I did not give them the satisfaction of seeing my desperate face instead I went back in the corner keeping eye contact with them. Fenrir Greyback_** **_walked in the cell and laughed. The werewolf approached me, his teeth dripping with fresh blood. I wanted to vomit, I wanted to scream. I closed my eyes. I felt something sharp on my arm I looked down and saw he was engraving something in my left arm. He took his wand out and sent a cutting hex my way. I screamed in pain as my own thick red blood stained the cold hard tiles. I cried and screamed. I did not care who heard me I just wanted it to end. A body was thrown next to mine I looked at it recognising it as Luna's. He left and I held Luna close to me hoping to bring both of us comfort._**

Strong hands held my arms down soothing words were said another hand was rubbing my back,

"Sick," was all I could say before I started throwing up the broth I ate. More soothing words were said my whole body shook, I had lost control. I felt someone leave my side,

"What was the dream about little one?" I recognised the voice and willed myself to stop shaking as I re told part of my dream. A warm cloth was placed on my forehead and I water run into my mouth. I saw Legolas who was holding my hand and nodded to Aragorn, who placed a hand on my forehead and my eyes felt heavy once again I tried to stay awake not wanting to re live my horrors.

"Trust me," was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The young Elfling slept peacefully with nothing but pleasant dreams. She slept through the morning and did not wake until early afternoon.

"Hello little one." Hermione blinked a few times waking up properly before responding.

"I'm not little." Aragorn laughed lightly,

"Indeed you are, and until you tell me your real name I am forced to call you, little one." Hermione blushed letting all eye contact go. Aragorn swiftly walked towards the girl and bent down to her level holding her chin up he said,

"Come little one, tell me your name." Hermione tried to look away, gaining her trust was no easy task especially after the hell she had gone through and is still mentally going through.

"It's Grace. And if you trusted me then you would not question me." Aragorn sighed letting his hand fall from her chin,

"Very well little one, I will come back with some broth I do not believe you are ready to eat a heavy meal yet. Legolas will stay here with you." The sound of footsteps could be heard leaving the room.

"Why do you look so sad?" Hermione jumped not having heard the Elf come in. Laughing slightly he went on to say,

"It is one of the talents we possess, walking quietly. Is that how you disappeared the other day? We have been most curious to know how it is you escaped."

"Curiosity killed the cat." was all she said. Legolas sighed knowing she was not about to let her secret out.  
"How did you come to be here?" Legolas asked casually trying a different approach,

"I don't know." She replied honestly Legolas bright blue eyes bore into her dark brown eyes trying to find something, a spark of hope he found nothing not even sadness or anger. Where ever this girl came from it was not a nice place.

"Can you tell me a bit about your home?" Legolas asked gently, the girl closed her eyes and took a breath,

"I grew up with my mum and dad. I went to a special boarding school." Seeing his confusion she went on to explain,

"A boarding school is a place where young children go to live and learn different things for example history. We have professors who teach us. We are sorted into houses in our first year and that is the house we study with, sleep with, play with and support. Of course we still make friends outside our houses." Legolas nodded slowly processing the information.  
"Can I go and explore?" the question sounded so innocent, Legolas looked on guiltily,  
"Not right now little one, you are still recovering." Her slight smile faded and looked back down at the floor. Aragorn walked in with the food the smell of hot steaming soup hit Hermione hard and found it hard to stop her-self from throwing up. Aragorn placed himself next to her bed,

"Come, eat some food and you may spend some time outside." Hermione took one sip but her body instantly rejected the light food she pulled away shaking her head.

"You must eat, you are still recovering and you are already very light for your age."

"I just can't my body cannot handle it right now." A single tear fell down her face as she brushed her eyes in anger. He sighed what could he do? He could not force her to eat it as she might throw it back up frowning in concern he considered putting her into a healing sleep, but threw that thought aside knowing she was not yet strong enough to come back out of the sleep. He would use it as the last option. First he would try talking to her again, he knew it was wrong but he would wait for one of her weaker moments to make a move. She had already told him about a man who teased her with food and would not allow her to eat. He knew there was more to the dream she had the other night then she was letting on however Aragorn was determined to solve this case. He looked back towards the bed finding it abounded. Fear caught his insides as he called his father to get a search party out once again. Aragorn knew this girl had been through pain however it did not excuse her from running away again especially after the first time.  
Hermione looked around and sighed contently,

"Alone at last." She thought as she pulled out her wand and began practicing basic magic. She had noticed her magic was not as strong and she could only begin to heal herself a little at a time. A blood chilling screech could he heard in the distance. Hermione's blood ran cold wondering where she had apparated to as she raced up a tree thinking it was safer than the ground. She sat high in the tree shaking in fear. her eye's began to water, feeling like a small child she sat in the tree begging for Aragorn's comfort and the warmth of her bed. Perhaps it was because she was a small child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shaking uncontrollably she made a quick decision to become religious and sent a quick pray up to anyone who was listening up-stairs. Her pray was unanswered. The leader quickly stopped the rest of the pack stopping behind him. They started speaking in a language she could not understand. Cursing herself for not bringing her beaded bag she sucked in her breath not making a sound. Her mind exploding with possible escape routes and flash backs.

"_**I have an idea but it is mental," Hermione screamed as she shot a curse at the wall which was blocking their way. Avoiding the curses coming their way Hermione felt her heart going faster and faster with every step she made and then jumped off the edge and landed on the back of the dragon while encouraging the boys to follow her lead casting a light stinging hex at the dragon to get it moving. The golden trio escaped from Gringotts, with a dragon and a cup that needed destroying. After all she was not the smartest witch of her age for nothing.**_

Shaking her head slightly she counted how many creatures there were, they kept on moving she guessed about 25. She took out her wand and held it tightly in her hand silently casting a light shielding charm on herself. Unsure of what to do she sat in the tree not wishing to be involved in another fight if she could avoid it but not underestimating these creatures and their intentions. She guessed she stood about a head taller than the creatures and figured if her magic failed her at least she could get a head start run. Shaking that thought away she decided the best way to deal with this was to stay in the tree and send spells down onto the creatures taking out half of them before jumping down and taking the other half. Satisfied with this plan she smiled remembering what Harry had told her just before they went into Hogwarts to started the battle which would change their lives forever.

"_**When do any of our plans actually work Hermione? We plan we get there and all hell breaks loose."**_

"Well what do I have to lose?" Hermione thought, death would not be the end of the world. Feeling more reckless than anything she sent spells down killing a few of the creatures and jumping out the tree in the middle of the pack who were looking around in confusion. Hermione smirked and started shooting of spells in every direction. the creatures made disgusting screaming sounds. The battle did not last very long the creatures had no chance against magic and soon Hermione was collapsed on the ground looking over at the creatures trying to discover what they were exactly. She found a bit of blood dripping down her arm, it was not deep she would survive. Making a mental note to ask about a library when she had a chance, she stood up slowly, weakened from using so much magic in the last few hours. Her senses tingled making her body stiffen in anticipation sensing something was not right. She felt another being close by with strong magic, stronger than hers by the feel of it. Grasping her wand she closed her eyes trying to sense where the stronger magic was coming from. She opened her eyes and had a feeling she needed to turn back around the other way. The magic became stronger with each step she took. This made the young witch feel incredibly uneasy as she could not make out whether it was good or bad, however she kept on walking. She soon found herself on the outskirts of Rivendell she knew it would be another few days before she would reach the elves unless she apparated. _"I will walk there,"_ Hermione thought. But then she thought, _"I wonder if I could apparate back home, I wonder if I could use the time turner and go back in time, I could save Ron and Harry. It could change the course of the future."_ Hermione smiled to herself wondering why she had not come up with this plan beforehand. She decided she would try once she had a better idea of how limited her magic was in this new place. She fell into a light sleep after putting a few protection charms around a small area. Her nightmares came back worse than ever.

"_**Hermione whatever happens run." Ron had quickly whispered helping me up while the Death Eaters were currently distracted by the Order and soon the fight began I lost all senses and just fought losing Ron and Harry in the mess of spells.**_

"_**No," Green light headed my way and soon I would be dead. heartless laughter was constantly heard. Blood, so much blood, the smells, the noises the bodies. I glared daggers at those who took away our innocents, without thinking I tortured the closets Death Eater. Killing was too easy far too easy, I wanted them to suffer. So much anger, so much hate, so ready to give out revenge. But it was nothing compared to the battle at Hogwarts.**_

Hermione shot upwards trying to take a breath and not wanting to sleep any longer hoping to avoid the memories and dreams of the last battle. She bent over vomiting and wishing she had a water bottle with her. Sitting back down Hermione brought her legs to her chest and hugged herself as tears fell freely down her face. Hermione could feel a break down coming on and tried to avoid it. The tears came down faster as she let out a sob of pain and started pinching her self, wanting to feel physical pain. The next morning Hermione felt somewhat more emotionally in control and better her arm was stiff and a little sore from pinching her wound but she did not care. The break down had helped somewhat. Taking a deep breath she proceeded on her way still following the strong sense of magic. Her trail did not lead towards the one to Rivendell instead she took a left but kept close to the borders of Rivendell unknown to her the elves and Aragorn were in a frenzy looking for the young elf. It was around midday or so she assumed that the magic was at its strongest point. Deciding to take a rest and look around to see if there was another person around she started scanning the trees hoping to spot the person who held powerful magic.

"So it seems you know that I am also a wizard as you sensed my magic." Hermione looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"I had to be sure you were Hermione, you have somewhat changed since I last saw you." That voice, it sounded so familiar and he knew my name, I had not told anyone what my name was. The man stepped out from his hiding place, Hermione's face lit up as tears stung her dark brown eyes.

"This is not possible," Hermione said in complete and utter shock, "can you prove to me that you are you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The wizard standing in front of her smiled gently and pulled out his wand and cast his patronus. The sparkling animal danced about the soft moss grass and into the clouds. Hermione leapt into the open arms of the man and clang onto him as if he was her life line, her beating heart, and her hope. For the first time in weeks Hermione felt happiness.

"This is not an illusion; you are really here with me in this world?"

"Yes Hermione I am here and I will not leave you." Replied the wizard,

"How? How did you come to this place and how did you know I was Hermione?"

"Ahhh, now that is a bit of a story. Let us find a nice place to sit and I shall tell you my tale." Hermione followed the wizard further into the trees they soon stumbled upon the sound of a running river following the sound they soon found the river. It was a rather peaceful place trees as tall as the sky sunlight peaking in between the branches and leaves. The wizard laid down under the tree with a contented sigh.

"Join me Hermione. One could simply lay here and loose themselves in the vast beauty of the world." Hermione laid next to the man, listening to the sound of the running river the rustling of the leaves dancing above them. Minutes went by and still no one talked not daring to disturb the peace. Curiosity out won and Hermione once again asked. The man chuckled,

"Curiosity killed the cat, however it is time. It all started after the war at Hogwarts that is if you could call it that, there was nothing left undamaged. The whole castle was in ruin; anyway I went around making sure there were no survivors who needed help. It all happened in slow motion Bellatrix appeared in a cloud of blackness she was looking down on someone, someone had survived the aftershock, that in itself was a shock to me as I did not expect another to live I kept hidden biding my time. The taunting continued how I wish I had just gone and killed that witch, but I kept down. Then all of a sudden bright white lights absorbed both Bellatrix and the person she was about to kill. I was left alone I went into hiding and went over all my books and found nothing. Voldemort was gone but the pain was still alive. That night I had a dream one I cannot explain I had a feeling that I needed to be somewhere I was right I was guided to the Room of Requirements. I cannot describe the feeling but it was a feeling which I could not ignore, it led me to the place Sirius fell. I had the sudden urge to step in, and that is exactly what I did I stepped in and well I ended up here. It took a while but I finally found you I could feel your magic however it was not strong so I guessed that the person Bellatrix was planning on killing was either a first or second year. You can imagine my shock when I found it to be you Hermione. No matter how much you have changed you have always had a way about you. You walk with confidence and your voice, when I heard your voice I had a feeling it was you Hermione. To be certain I cast an identification spell on you the first time you ran away. Since then I have been waiting for the right moment to approach you. I sent a track of magic for you to follow it was the safest place. And well here we are. Are you ok Hermione?" Hermione just stared in utter shock hoping she would not pass out, her hope was granted but it did not stop the shaking.

"So you fell through the vale because you had a feeling, you could have died, what if there was someone who needed you. Do you realise how selfish that was? DID YOU?" Hermione knew she was the one being selfish after all she had welcomed the thought of death more than once during the war. The fact that he was still standing tall and normal looking meant he hadn't died. Hermione turned her back feeling ashamed. Being her size had no advantage as the man easily turned the girl around to meet his startled eyes.

"Hermione I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that has happened to you, to Harry and to Ron. I am sorry I was not there to help you. But I am here now with you."

"That does not make it right." I said anger dripping of form me. "What about Teddy huh? Did you think about him at all or was this just some selfish act so you do not have to suffer alone?

"Hermione I…." He bowed his head not able to come up with a reason behind his actions. I sighed wishing I had not found him.

"Tell me something. You are mad about what I did, what about what you Ron and Harry did. All three of you risked your lives." At his comment I wanted to scream

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSATND. We did what we had to do to SAVE THE WORLD. I followed Harry, you knew that he had to take on the task, would you have rather him gone alone?"

"No I would have rather none of you went. It was reckless."

"Oh yer well next time we WONT BOTHER SAVING the WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD. You can all do it yourselves." I was done, we got no thanks for risking our lives we got nothing because we had died or ended up in some crazy world with crazy people.

"It seems everywhere you go you attract adventure. I am sorry Hermione; I know you three are the reason why our world is free. I was scared, scared for you kids."

"Let's just forget this for now," I Sighed feeling extremely tired, "You said you had sort of a feeling before falling into this world. I remember Ron saying the same thing to us he said it started the night he left Harry and me."

"Ron did what? Why? When? What exactly happened when you Ron and Harry did not go back to school?" Hermione sighed,

"Take your time, for now enjoy the peace that this world has to offer before we walk back I am sure these elves are worried about you." She nodded closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of calmness.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think it is time for us to start heading back." Getting up he led the way. Hermione still tired from the fight and magic use staggered behind. The man instantly noticed and smiled at little Hermione as he scooped her up whispering in her ear,

"Rest now, I know the way."

Hermione woke to the sound of voices whispering in the corner smiling after the day she had, believing it was all a dream she opened her eyes only expecting to see Aragorn and Legolas but there was a third man there. It was no dream,

"Remus?" I whispered the two men turned and Remus came to her side instantly. "I'm not still dreaming am I?"

"No you are awake." Answered Remus pulling me into a hug. I cried in happiness finally someone from her world was with me someone who was connected to Harry someone who I admired even if I was still mad.

"If you came here through the vale then where is Sirius? Do you think Bellatrix is in this world with us? You said the light took both of us. What do we do now? Why are you still human and I am an Elf who has de aged? How come you're magic is still as strong and mine is weaker?" Both men chuckled at her endless questions. Aragorn held up his hand,

"Enough Grace it is time for some food then the three of us can talk about what we can do from this point on. Our first discussion is why you keep running away. I will leave you two to talk and I will bring some food you both must be hungry. Aragorn walked out the room and Remus walked to the bed and sat down next to Hermione who gave him another hug just to be sure it was all real.

"Now let us get back to some of those questions you asked. I do not know where Sirius is or if he is even in this new world that is something we will have to look into when we are both stronger. As for Bellatrix I am also unsure if this is where you ended up then the chances that Bellatrix is here is a high possibility. As for what we do now, we stay here where we are safe we learn about this new world and we figure out where Sirius and Bellatrix ended up if they are here we will find them. I do not know why you are an Elf I have a hunch. Perhaps you are being given another chance to live the childhood you should have had, little did you know that be friending Harry Potter would mean you would have to grow up a lot faster than others, you have faced many dangers and come out of each danger bigger and stronger, grown men would have been shaking in their boots but you Ron and Harry achieved a miracle, you saved so many families." Remus paused watching Hermione become more detached from him.

"We lost everyone though. All those bodies."

"Shh Hermione, many students escaped that night many families were saved. We lost many and we saved just as many. You just weren't there to see your efforts. And your magic is not as strong because you are not as old as you used to be. Now I have a question Grace? Why?" Hermione fidgeted with her hands and shyly said,

"Would you trust someone you just met after everything that has happened?"

"I suppose you are right in not trusting Aragorn however he is trustworthy, it us up to you if you share information with him or not. It might help talking to someone who you do not know." Just as Hermione was about to speak the door opened and Aragorn walked in with a tray of food for three people. Hermione inwardly sighed not feeling the urge to eat a thing.

"Grace eat up," Aragorn said handing over a tray of broth,

"My name is Hermione Granger I was 18 years old before I somehow came here. How old am I now?" Aragorn did not looked surprised he had already guessed she was not who she said she was.

"I would say you are about eight years old. I do not know why you are an Elf and not a human but these are a few questions we will find answers too I promise you, both of you we will find out what happened. Hermione you have not eaten much since I found you. I expect you to eat all of that you are very light for your age."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was eight years old. Now that was young could I not be at least fourteen years old. Why eight? What was so good about being eight? I stared at the food and slowly started to eat. This was going to be a long day, no wait this was going to be a long life. I sighed wondering why Remus was still his age. I gasped not having realised before,

"Remus what about your fury problem does that still happen?" I asked quietly in my little eight year old voice.

"Magic works a little differently here. It can be in some ways more powerful. Before I found you Hermione, I did test out my power it was stronger I got working on a spell and a potion that could help. I found something I needed advice so I left it alone until recently. I have been told that a Lord Elrond would be able to help me." I had never seen Remus look so happy before,

"That is great. I hope he finds something for you." I replied. Aragorn had left us alone. I wonder what he really thought about having to look after two people from another life time another world.

A few hours later found both Remus and I outside practicing our magic trying to get a sense of how far and how much we could use. Being a kid mine was weaker and felt a little off. After another failed attempt at disarming Remus I flopped on the ground defeated.

"Come on Hermione, try again I saw you use magic before to defend yourself." I sighed wishing he would understand that for some reason I just couldn't channel my magic. It felt different as if it was not flowing through the wand anymore. I could feel the magic in my fingertips but that was as far as it went.

"I have a thought." Startled I turned around cursing, not noticing Remus's frown Aragorn and Lord Elrond looked at each other before turning back to us, "This is Lord Elrond," I had recognised him from when I first arrived.

"Try using the magic through your hands and not the wand." Suggested Lord Elrond, I slowly put the wand on the ground as I stood up and faced Remus. I could feel my magic vibrating through my fingers. Using a levitation spell as it was simple; I felt my magic leaping through me as I tried to levitate my wand.

"Perhaps instead of saying the spell try it in your head," suggested Lord Elrond. Nodding I tried again this time the magic felt stronger. I tried again, I squealed out in excitement as my wand hovered above the ground. This way felt more natural,

"How did I manage to use magic against the creatures I came across?" Aragorn stood staring at me, his once soften facial features turned into anger, and his grey eyes became darker.

"You did not say anything? This happened when you ran away did it not?" My feet became rather intriguing at that point.

"On the bright side, I've lived to tell the tale." I replied hoping this would ease them off knowing that I was fine.

"You are lucky you did." Aragorn said sternly, "We will talk more about this, along with a few other topics." Inwardly sighing I nodded my head.

"Now that we have that covered, Remus I believe you and I have some research to attend to." Remus and Lord Elrond walked away in deep conversation, I could only assume it had to do with the curse, I could only guess the fall moon would be upon us in a few days' time.

"Hermione let us talk. Why did you run away again?" Aragorn asked as he sat down on a bench.

"It was an accident. Really it was, one second I was outside in this garden the next second I heard something it scared me and before I knew it I was in some strange forest. Where I come from it is called apparating. It means that if I wanted to right now I could send myself back to the forest or anywhere really. It is much faster than walking and very useful to know especially if your best friend is Harry Potter." Aragorn placed a hand on his forehead processing the information,

"Please don't ever do that again without my permission, there are things in this world that are different. We fight differently and although you have your magic it is not enough. You could have been very hurt. You are still recovering."

"I know but I really did not mean to run away this time. I just needed some air." He sighed,

"You must be careful from now on. Let us move on to food, how much food did you eat before you came here?"

"I ate every day." I said not meeting his stern eyes,

"While you are here I have taken on the role of your guardian, it was agreed yesterday. And as such I can punish you the way I see fit. How were you punished for lying by your family?" shocked at this question I stayed silent, so did Aragorn his glaze started making me feel uncomfortable.

"I did eat every day, however most of those days I ate less than half a bowl of broth. My stomach became smaller and it got harder to keep food down. Even though we had magic it was useless. You cannot make food out of nothing you had to have something to begin with. We were all right until we were captured. We lost everything we had that day except this." I pulled out my beaded bag.

"I always kept this on me. You cannot take what you cannot see. I placed many undetectable spells on the bag. But I was stupid enough to let the boys worry about the food. By the time we were out of the manor and safe at Ron's brother's place we had lost all our food, we did not know this when we went on the next adventure and by the time we finished our next task we only just realised we had no food. We spent weeks in hunger. We occasionally found a bit of food but it was not much and it was not always something we ate for we did not want to risk getting ourselves even sicker. I am trying to eat and I know it does not seem like much but trust me when I say it is more than I have eaten in two years. Give me time."

"Hermione, what happened?"

"There was a war and the bad guy Voldermort, was after my best friend, the bad guy killed Harrys parents when he was a baby but was unable to kill harry and ended up destroying himself. Ever since then he has been trying to finish his job. He came back alive because he split his soul. What he didn't know is that he marked Harry as his equal meaning that he gave some of his power to Harry. During our school years we went through many struggles the biggest being trying to convince our world that Voldermort came back from the dead. Once Harry figured out that he had split his soul our quest was simple. Find all parts of his soul and destroy them. We did not go back to school in our 7th year instead we went around the world trying to find bits of his soul. The last battle ended at our school, we sneaked in the school had been taken over by Death Eaters which are followers of Voldermort. The last bit of his soul was in Harry he sacrificed himself to save the world. Somehow Harry came back from the dead and killed Voldermort. However there was an explosion which killed Harry. One of his followers survived and was about to kill me but then I woke up here." Aragorn had placed a hand on my shoulder,

"I wish there was something I could do or say to make your pain go away." Aragorn looked broken and defeated I felt sorry for him, he seemed like a person who did not feel lost for words,

"Just being here in this place with you and Legolas and Remuse has helped far more than you could ever imagine. Right now I know it seems I should be in tears, it is the first time I have talked about this, but I have cried for a long time and I'm tired." I stood up giving him a small hug and an idea came to me, I smiled,

"Aragorn," I said in the sweetest voice I could master, I almost laughed at his terrified face.

"I want to learn to ride a horse. Can you teach me? Please." If I was eight years old I might as well use it to my advantage I thought giving him a cute begging look. He chuckled,

"You may learn lessons will start this afternoon, if you eat some fruit." I jumped up and down in excitement and to show Aragorn that I was not in any need of comfort at that point in life. The rest of the morning went by slowly as I paced around the main room.

"Someone seems happy today?" I jumped out of my skin and saw Legolas laughing; I poked my tongue out at him,

"I'm going to learn to ride today." I announced,

"Is that so, is Aragorn teaching you?" I nodded my head,

"Would you mind if I came along?"

"Nope it'll be fun when I'm better we can have races and I will beat you."

"Is that a challenge I here Hermione?"

"Yes it sure is. Or are you scared you'll be beaten by a girl?" I replied with a smirk.

"I am not scared,"

All three of us stood in front of the stables I waited for Aragorn to choose my horse. This was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAYAYAYAY does happy dance all around my house because I have reached over 100 followers YAYAYA, if it were possible to send cookies through the internet I would but it is not so a huge thankyou to all who are following, reviewing and liking my story.**

**For those who were not expecting Remus was it nice to see him back in the story or not?**

**I'm happy that some of you like little Hermione I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**crablekris ah thats all good this takes place long before the quest of the ring,**

******WOW today has been awesome. I managed to finish an assignment, which by the way I started today yay! I got through two lord of the rings movies, while babysitting a bunny. I cooked dinner, cleaned the kitchen, cleaned my room and write this chapter all before 10 pm. if only every day was as productive as today... who else has had a productive day?**

** Remember if there is anything you would like to see happen or anything you think needs improving let me know, ok enough of me time for chapter 9. **

_**Elvish = **__Italics and underline_

_**Memories = bold and Italics **_

Chapter 9:

* * *

Aragorn had chosen a horse called Eva she was a dark chestnut colour.

"Before you start riding you need to talk to Eva get to know her, form a bond otherwise she will not trust you and you will not trust her. She is a gentle horse." I nodded turning my back on Aragorn and looking deeply in Eva's dark brown eyes and started to gently pat her and talking to her.

"She is an Elvish horse she will only understand you if you speak Elvish." Legolas said,

"Umm I don't know Elvish." Both Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in confusion,

"You have spoken Elvish before." Aragorn said slowly. Something Harry had said in our second year hit me,

"_**How can I speak another language without knowing I am?" Harry asked, I could see his confusion and frustration. **_

"_**I don't know Harry." I admitted looking to Ron for some support. **_

I now understand how he had felt. Eva started getting restless,

"_Whoo girl easy Eva, we will be going in a second."_ I told her rubbing her back,

"_Did you not notice yourself talking in Elvish just then?" _

"_No I didn't I, gosh I guess I never noticed it before it just comes natural wow."_ Legolas chuckles,

"Come let us get to the fun part. Do you need help getting up?" I looked at Eva she was a smaller horse than the one Aragorn and Legolas had I figured I could jump up I am a kid after all.

"No I do not need help," I relied, turning back to Eva trying to figure out the best way to hop on. Who was I kidding there was no way I could get on this horse unless; a small smirk crossed my face as I used the levitating spell. Before I knew it I was sitting comfortably on the back of Eva.

"You cheat," Legolas stated, "I will get you started." A horse was no different than a thestral I thought remembering in 5th year how we flew to the Ministry to save Sirius. I gave the horse a light kick,

"Come on girl we'll show em we can ride start easy though." I whispered in Elvish hoping Legolas super power hearing was switched off. I nearly fell of my horse when I saw both Aragorn and Legolas shocked faces, I told Eva to stop and wait for the guys.

"Where did you learn to ride?" Aragorn asked in astonishment,

"I have my ways." I relied smirking, "Come on I'll race ya both." I saw them both shug their shoulders.

"First to the river wins last one there is a rotten egg." I yelled out giving Eva permission to canter. I felt so free the wind in my hair the sun on my face, trees buzzing past. I also felt scared this was a fast pace, and I was not what they called a horsy person on the inside I was freaking out, on the outside I had a smile my train of thought was interrupted, **SPLASH**

"Slow down Eva," I commanded shakily as we splashed into the river. She came to an abrupt stop causing me to slide off and face plant it straight into the water. As I surfaced I splatted and coughed up water, hearing laughter I turn around and saw both Legolas and Aragorn having a right good laugh. I glared at them making them know I was not impressed, an idea formed in my mind I quickly went through a list of spells in my head, Carpe Retractum to pull someone towards or away from the person saying the spell. This would work fine, I watched as Legolas turned his head from me, I take this chance and say the spell using my hands to bring him towards the water.

"What is happening," Legolas exclaimed while trying to get his footing. **SPLASH,** he was in now I needed my next victim I repeat the process not watching as Legolas tries to get out, I bring Aragorn towards the water and before he can say anything, SPLASH. I laughed watching the two struggling to get their footing, what happened next I could not have predicted. Once second I was laughing at the two struggling in the water next second I'm under the water. Oh this means war; I bounced back up splashing them on the way down from the bounce. Legolas reacts and aims for me I'm too fast for him and he hit Aragorn right in the face. This is how our afternoon ended, in a three way water fight.

_**Come on come in the water it's nice." Ginny said trying to persuade me to jump in. we were at the lake which was only a 10 minute walk away from the Barrow. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Luna were relaxing about in the water, when suddenly I felt the effects of a spell on me I could not control my legs or my arms, before I knew it I was soaked from head to toe in the lake. I glared at them all,**_

"_**You're going to pay for that Bill Weasley," **_

"_**How'd you know it was me?" **_

"_**Because you are the only one old enough to use magic outside of school." I answered rolling my eyes at him, and splashing him with the water which also hit Fred, who retaliated and hit Luna with a face full of water who went on to aim back at me.**_

"_**WATER FIGHT," Yelled both Fred and George. We spent the whole morning having a water fight until Molly came down to grab us for lunch." **_

I smiled as the memory went through my head, and I laughed as we rode back on our horses, oh how Legolas and Aragorn reminded me of Harry and Ron sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

**4thyearRavenclaw: Band camp what do you play? Happy you have also had a good day. hopefully your week is just as nice. mine was terrible after my little productive day :( ah well. **

**crablekris: yes I love being busy I am currently into cooking.  
**

**Lillyrose: I know it is the best feeling ever. worst feeling when you are given another one ah well one down 5 to go.**

**thankyou to all the reviews please keep it up as my next goal is 100 reviews and 100 Favorites wish me luck.**

**oh and if anyone is interested I have written another short story on fiction press called Dark Walker. my author name is midnightsummer**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange walked the halls of Isengard. With the help of Saruman and his army of Ocrs, she had found the little blood traitor. She did not expect to find her as a kid. Bellatrix laughed, thinking how easy it would be to kill her now that she was just a kid. Saruman had ordered his Orc's to patrol the borders of Rivendell making sure the little witch would not be able to get out without being spotted. Bellatrix spent her time helping Saruman preparing battles, and learning how her magic worked in this new place. She had nothing to go home to so she decided why not start a new life here in Middle Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hobbiton Bilbo Baggins was bustling around his home preparing dinner. His nephew Frodo was out fishing with his cousins Merry and Pippin. Sirius was still in the library trying to figure out how he ended up in other World. Bilbo was worried about his guest who had been researching almost everyday since his arrival. When he was not researching he was telling tales, mucking around pranking innocent Hobbits with the help of Merry and Pippin. Bilbo was pleased to see Frodo become more confident and happier he had Sirius to thank for that.

"Ah Sirius lad would you mind going to fetch young Frodo it is getting dark out." Sirius had finally left the study and quiet happily walked out the door in search for his friend. It had been two years and Sirius still could not believe how peaceful and cute this place was. He had figured out how to connect to his magic and had grown close to Bilbo, who like him had many fascinating stories to tell.

"Hey Sirius," Sirius waved and smiled at the young Hobbit

"How are you lad?" Sirius smiled the people here were all so friendly, well most of them anyway. Frodo and Merry walked towards Sirius, chatting about supper. Sirius frowned,

"Where is Pippin?" He asked not really sure he wanted to know the answer. Frodo and Merry exchanged nervous glances.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY. I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT." Sirius looked up and saw a wet, sad looking Pippin, it was easy to see what happened, and he barked out a laugh. Oh poor Pip.

"Looking a bit wet there Pip." Sirius joked, holding out a hand for the young Hobbit to take,

"Come on you three Bilbo has made a feast it would be a shame to miss it. When we get home you will need to change, we don't want you getting a cold."

* * *

Ginny walked down the lighted stairs, and headed towards the river that ran across the forest. She sighed every since Legolas had left she had felt a little lonely. Ginny spent her time with Anesliniel who was the one who had found her. Anesliniel was a Wood Elf she was beautiful, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes.

"Ginny, come and join me in a flute lesson." Ginny's eye's widen she always loved it when she could ply the flute she still found it amazing how she Ginny was able to play a musical instrument. She spent her afternoon learning a new piece, hoping that Legolas would soon return to teach her how to use her elf magic.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Ginny is the same age as Hermione because she is also an Elf. Let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**angel897 - Yay I'm happy that you like the extra characters I was a little worried it would be too much**

**MoonWatersLight - No I do not have pairings at the moment. I was a little unsure about paring Aragorn I shall see. And thanks sorry this update took a little longer **

**4thyearRavenclaw- oh is it? would it be better if I took out some of the extra characters? wow seven years awesome. No I don't I used to sing but now I just sing for fun.**

**crablekris- Why thankyou, but I think I took to long to update but hey I'm getting there :)  
**

**Analelle- You shall find out..  
**

**Larisya - I love Ginny as well she's awesome. This is a non hate Ginny fanfic. **

**Ok so before you read on. Have I totally lost this story from adding too many characters? Is it too much? and I would just like to say sorry for the realllly long wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Hermione POV**

Weeks went by and still I was completely amazed at everything I was told. I had learnt how to speak common language with the help of Lord Elrond. Being a fast learner I had learnt to write after one week and was talking in three weeks. I had grown a lot as a person. I found out that once every two months I aged. My body was trying to catch up with my mind and I wondered what magic was at play here. I had not cast a spell to help my growth and age to progress quicker. I did not mind this at all after four months I was 10 years old and was feeling better that soon I would be my 18 year old self again. Being taller and older meant that I could do more things, such as learning to use a small sword, and learning about all the healing plants. Aragorn wanted me to learn the art of healing he told me it was something which may come in handy one day. The older I got the more control I had over my emotional state. Although still having nightmares, I sometimes managed to hide it from Aragorn, he was not always easily fooled I figured in a few more months I would be able to hide my feelings better, I hoped that the nightmares would go away. Legolas had left to go back to his home after I had turned ten. Lord Elrond was still researching how it is possible to age every two months. I did not question it, the answer was magic. That is what brought me here in the first place.

The velvet night sky was shimmering with stars, the bright moon reflected from the river making the river shine as bright as the sky. a shiver ran down my spine I felt uneasy, someone was watching me. Shadows moved among the trees not wanting to be spotted.

"Hermione you are not to be out here by your self." I jumped feeling my heart pounding inside me.

"Aragorn you nearly scared me to death." Aragorn came to my side,

"What do you see?"

"Nothing it is just a feeling, the darkness is playing tricks on my eyes." Aragorn placed a hand on my shoulder,

"What is it you feel?" I shook my head,

"I feel like I'm being watched. Everywhere I go I feel scared. It sounds silly I know but this feeling will not leave." I answered in a whisper, Aragorn stayed silent for a long time I was worried he had not heard me, I did not want to repeat what I had just said.

"You are safe, so long as you stay within the borders of Riverndell. Trust me." He tilted my head so I had no choice but to look into those caring grey eyes. I nodded my head still not able to shake the feeling off. Aragorn pulled me into a hug,

"I believe it is past your bed time." He said picking me up and tickling me, I let out a laugh and giggled all the way back to my room.

"I shall stay with you until you have fallen asleep." I smiled cuddling under the soft warm blankets listening to Aragorn hum a song.

* * *

I had reached my 12th year. I would soon be a teenager. I was sitting outside reading a book and listening to music. I had started learning new spells and the one thing I missed was music so I spent weeks creating a new spell which would create an I-Pod with my selection on music. My favorite song came on so naturally I put the book down, stood up and started dancing. The song finished, I heard a small giggle from behind me. I turned ready to threaten my audience. Something stopped me from speaking I could hardly believe my eyes. Was this real? I pinched myself making sure I was awake. A mixture of feelings flooded my body, excitement, worry, anger the list goes on.

"Well are you not going to give your best friend a hug?" I ran towards my friend and we both embraced clinging onto each other as if our lives depended on it. Once we were apart our voices echoed each other as we both asked at the same time,

"How are you here?"

* * *

** Once again I am so sorry for the late update, my life has not been great lately and I am under a lot of pressure. I do not know when I will be able to up date again but I will try not to take as long... I would like to thank all new followers also :) xx ****please let me know what your thinking so far, thoughts are always welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

******(AND I AM SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I KNOW HOW MUCH IT SUCKS WHEN SOMEONE POSTS A CHAPTER AND ITS NOT A CHAPTER. I WILL PUT THIS DOWN ONCE I START WRITING AGAIN.)**

**Some of you may be wondering if I will up date at some point. Yes I will up date and I will keep on writing. I have been very busy lately and I have not had time to look at writing any more chapters. However I will start to write again once I have gone through all my chapters and edited them, I will be changing a few things around nothing major, just change a few words around correct spelling mistakes etc. Once I have done that which will not take me very long I promise editing will only take a day or two. I will then go on and continue this story.  
**

**I would like to thank all my readers for patiently waiting. I promise to have another chapter up by the end of this week! **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ON WHAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN OR WHAT CHARACTER THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE MATCHED UP WITH LET ME KNOW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**

**"Well are you not going to give your best friend a hug?" I ran towards my friend and we both embraced clinging onto each other as if our lives depended on it. Once we were apart our voices echoed each other as we both asked at the same time,**

**"How are you here?"**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione POV**

I could only stare in disbelieve. I had thought she had died, I felt like the worst friend having forgotten about her. Flaming red hair flared around her pale skin as she ran to embrace me.

"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"None of this was your fault." For the first time in weeks tears stung my eyes. When we finally detached ourselves she started explaining what had happened.

"When I died I was given a choice to come back but to a new world. I decided to give it a go see what happens. Before I knew it I was lying in a forest. I've been living with the wood elves ever since. I came here because I was told that I may find something of interest, they were right. I found you." She had expected me to smile to jump for joy, I expected myself to do those things however seeing Ginny brought back many feelings, especially guilt, I had killed her brother, I could not face Ron's family then and I could not face them now. I was overwhelmed with grief that I started stepping backwards and bolted into a run.

"And where do you think you are going?" I stopped in my tracks an Elf which I recognised as Elladan, Aragorn's older brother. Looking past him I noticed I had run towards the bridge which leads out of Rivendell. I sighed knowing I would be in trouble for this.

"I….I was just ummm… I was not paying attention sorry." It was the best I could come up with as I was about to have a mental breakdown and wanted to be alone. He stood tall, towering over me, giving him an intimidating look.

"I see. Do not let it happen again otherwise it will not be my brother you will just get punished by."

"OK." I was surprised he did not take me to Aragorn, he was the stricter one. I turned around and let out a small scream of surprise. Aragorn stood in my path and he did not look like he was going to move.

"Come Hermione, you are not to leave I thought I had told you this. Talking does not seem to work." I started shaking my breakdown was not going to hold out much longer. My breathing picked up to the point where I started having trouble breathing and I started panicking. I grabbed Aragorn for support, I really did not want anyone to witness this, I knew how to handle it, this had happened a few times before. But I had no choice. Aragorn held me,

"Having a mental breakdown." I gasped before falling to the ground. I brought my knees up to my chest, and cried out in pain, I got up and paced as I broke down in tears. I pulled at my hair and bit into my skin, trying to gain some control over my body. There is nothing scarier than being aware of what is happening to you but having no control over what is happening. I always got scared which made it worse. I was always alone, but this time I was not alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Aragorn's POV**

Walking outside I saw Hermione run towards the edge of the borders, I knew my brother would stop her before she left. I sighed as Legolas came by my side,

"What do I do mellon?" He stayed silent I knew he was waiting for me to continue,

"What do I do? She is reckless; she knows not what is out there." This time Legolas spoke,

"Yes she does come across as reckless, you are her responsibility. She is young, possibly testing how much she can get away with. Treat her as you would your own child." I raised my eyes he knew that I knew what I would do to my own naughty children.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"And what would that be mellon?" His eyes never leaving Hermione,

"To show her who's in charge." I replied, "Is there no other way?"

"Aye, you could let her get away with it."

"We do not know how much she has suffered. She only gave me a few facts."

"Nay we do not. Has she accepted your role over her?" I frowned, I did tell her but I had not asked her how she felt about it. Maybe she had expected it.

"Nay mellon, I told her I did not ask her."

"Go mellon, she needs someone to show her that she is cared for." I knew Legolas was right. I nodded my head and started to walk towards Hermione hearing my brother,

"I see. Do not let it happen again otherwise it will not be my brother you will just get punished by." inwardly sighing I knew what he thought should happen by that comment alone, he gave me a quick look I closed my eyes not willing to punish the child in front of me who turned and gave a small scream. I had been raised by elves and had learnt to wander quietly. Her big brown eyes looked up at me. I could see she was trembling slightly. I bent down to her eye level, tipping her chin up so she had no choice but to look at me,

""Come Hermione, you are not to leave I thought I had told you this. Talking does not seem to work." She did not answer; I did not allow her to answer as I stood up intending to deal with this sudden burst of disobedience. But something had stopped me, I watched as Hermione's eye's became unfocused, her breathing had started to pick up and she slid to the ground,

"Hermione?"

"Having a mental breakdown." I did not know what she had meant, and I watched as she pulled her hair and started biting herself. I had seen this before, men would lose control of themselves, and this could happen before or after a battle. She had started to scream, I contemplated my next move. She had started biting herself again, I walked to her grabbing her arms so she would not cause harm to herself. She continued to cry and fight against my strong hold. Legolas strolled up to us; he bent down and held her face in his hands,

"Hush little one, you are safe." She still continued to cry out Legolas did not move we stayed like that until her cries turned into sobs,

"C….cant bb…breathe…."

"Shhh…. Little one, you are able to breath, take control of yourself. Take deep breaths." As she started to calm down I loosened my grip on her arms.

"Good girl," she had calmed down enough for Legolas to grab her and sit her down on his lap. I sat in front of them, I decided now was a good time to ask what she was thinking.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" No one talked, I could be patient and I knew Legolas could be also. It was up to Hermione for how long we would be sitting here. We sat there for a whole hour; it seems that Hermione was also patient, she was quite happy to sit there. I looked at my childhood friend, and sighed. I knew he wanted me to take charge; he was waiting for me to say something. I could not force Hermione to talk about what she was thinking. I stood up, Hermione flinched but Legolas held her, mumbling words of comfort.

"I have told you not to run off once before have I not?"

"Y….ye…yes…"

"I have told you that I am responsible for you have I not?" she nodded her head.

"How did you feel when I told you that you are now my responsibility?"

"I uh…. I….. felt it was… expected."

"Do you feel you should be punished for disobeying my orders?"

"I am sorry, I just panicked and ran, and I ended up at the gates. I had no intention of leaving."

"Hermione if you ever leave Rivendell of disobey me again I will punish you as I see fit. Do you understand me?"

"y….yes ."

"Back to my first question, I should not have told you I was to be your responsibility I should have asked you. I am sorry. Will you let me be your responsibility Hermione?" For a moment I had feared she would attempt to run and refuse my offer. In a quiet voice she muttered,

"yes." I took her hand and stood her up embracing her. I whispered in her ear,

"Perhaps we shall start over, I will go over some rules and we can reach an understanding of each other."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Thankyou for all your reviews. Ok I just wanted to ask what type of punishments would be ok. I do not want to lose any of my readers by making them feel uncomfortable about spanking. I had considered using this form of punishment because like all kids Hermione will test how much she can get away with. so let me know, if you have any other ideas bring them forward. **


End file.
